Call of Duty
by MarlArtsCE
Summary: Anna y sus amigas empiezan a jugar el modo zombi de Call of Duty pero un accidente las llevara dentro del juego donde conocerán al equipo de Tank Dempsey teniendo que aprender a llevarse bien y sobrevivir a las infinitas ordas de zombis.


Call of Duty: Cats Ops

Nazi Zombis Cap. 1: WTF?

Anna y Amanda se encontraban frente a la casa de Gamer quien les había hablado por teléfono para avisarles que tenía un nuevo video juego llamado Call of Duty Black Ops así que ellas fueron para ver aquel juego. Tocaron la puerta y fueron recibidas por Gamer.

Anna: Hola Gamer, dinos, ¿Cuál era ese juego tan genial que querías que viéramos? – dijo Anna mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes de la casa.

Amanda: Y más te vale que sea bueno ya que interrumpiste mi canal Alemán favorito – habló molesta la Nazi al momento en que iba entrando a la casa.

Gamer: Al contrario Amanda, a ti te gustara mucha más que a cualquiera de nosotras – esta le guiñó un ojo a su compañera quien solo resopló molesta.

Gamer las guió a su habitación y en una mesa se encontraba una televisión enorme y encima de esta se podía apreciar la caja de un juego.

Anna: Cielos, nunca había visto tu habitación chica Gamer – decía la rubia apreciando su alrededor que estaba adornado de puros adornos de video juegos y consolas.

Amanda: Sabia que te gustaban los video juegos pero esto… ¡es obsesión! – exclamó la gata abriendo sus ojos del asombro.

Gamer: Pues gracias, en fin ¿qué tal si les muestro el juego? – encendió el televisor y tomo la cajita que estaba encima de esta para después sacar el disco que estaba dentro de esta y lo metió a un Play Station 3.

Anna: ¿Qué es esa cosita que está amarrada a tu televisión? – la rubia puso una mueca de confusión mientras que sus amigas la miraban con cierto disgusto por la pregunta.

Anna: ¿Qué? –

Amanda: Bien, muéstralo Gamer – la chica al oír esto se apresuró a poner todo para la partida.

Gamer: Este juego se llama Call of Duty Black Ops, es realmente genial y sangriento – la chica estaba tan emocionada pero hizo una pausa para voltearse a donde sus compañeras.

Gamer: ¿Quieren jugar? – preguntó con cierta ternura mostrando dos controles, las invitadas se miraron entre sí con confusión pero en cuestión de minutos tomaron los controles decididas.

Amanda: ¿Y por qué dijiste que a mí me iba a gustar más? – la Nazi posó de forma coqueta pensando que quizás se trataría de algún alago a su gente pero cuando oyó a Gamer exclamar aquella palabra se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Gamer: ¡NAZI ZOMBIS! –

Anna: ¡Qué bien! –

Amanda: ¡No me jodas Gamer! – la gata se paró enseguida y se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a irse, bajó las escaleras y se fue a la salida pero al abrir la puerta y salir logró sentir varias gotas de agua que caían del cielo.

Amanda: Pero… si cuando vinimos estaba soleado – ahora además de ofendida se sentía molesta, no podía volver a su casa con esta lluvia además de que creyó haber visto uno que otro trueno por ahí, no tenía otra opción que quedarse en casa de Gamer y ver como mataban a los Nazis así que decidió meterse nuevamente a la casa. Entró empapada así que se escurrió un poco el cabello y su ropa para después subir las escaleras y entrar al cuarto donde se encontraban sus amigas. Las dos chicas miraban por la ventana con asombro, ¿una lluvia así como así?, no lo entendieron así que se sentaron en el piso y prestaron atención al televisor el cual ya estaba listo para que la partida empezara, mas al notar a Amanda en la habitación enseguida le pasaron el control y le obligaron a sentarse con ellas.

Gamer: No es para tanto Amanda, solo es un tonto video juego nada personal – le dijo mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

Amanda: Aun así creo que esto es estúpido – más que furiosa lo dijo triste y Anna al notar esto le ordenó a Gamer que comenzara la partida y ella obedeció.

Gamer: Miren, así se juega: cuando estés cerca de una ventana y los zombis la rompieron lo que tienes que hacer es picar el botón que te indica para que esta se repare sola, disparas con R1 y apuntas con L1, si ves una caja con dos signos de pregunta en ella le picas al triangulo para que escojas un arma diferente y… ¡CUIDENSE! – al exclamar esto último las chicas comenzaron con la acción, por un lado Anna cubría la ventana de arriba, Amanda cubría la de atrás y Gamer cubría las dos últimas ventanas. Iban realmente bien, les encantaba y les excitaba tanto la acción que contenía que incluso perdieron la noción del tiempo, iban ya en la ronda 49 pero Anna se vio acorralada y fue la primera en ser tumbada, Gamer intento revivirla pero la horda era enorme y no pudo hacer nada más que retroceder.

Gamer: ¡Lo siento Anna! – se disculpaba Gamer quien se alejaba cada vez mas de su amiga.

Anna: ¡Continúen sin mí! – dijo dramáticamente la rubia.

Amanda: ¡Me derribaron! – dijo igualmente la otra gata.

Anna: ¡Todo está en tus manos Gamer, haznos llegar a la ronda 50! –

Gamer era perseguida por la enorme horada pero para su suerte encontró la caja de armas y tal parecía que su suerte aumentaba ya que salió aquel juguete de mono que hacía que los zombis corrieran hacia él, lo lanzó y los zombis corrieron en dirección al juguete y Gamer aprovechó para matarlos a todos y ya solo quedaba 1 así que le disparó y espero al cambio de ronda y a que sus compañeras revivieran mas no pasó nada lo cual le extraño pero sabía lo que eso significaba… escucho el chillido de un zombi cerca y se volteó lo más rápido que se podía, se paralizo al ver lo que había detrás de ella… no le faltaba un zombi… ¡le faltaban otros 60!, fue acorralada e intentó luchar pero eran demasiados, fue un milagro que lograra salir de ahí y se dirigió a donde la caja de armas y sacó la Thunder Gun la cual disparaba viento y sacaba a volar a los zombis, le dio a todo aquel ser que viera y ya solo faltaban dos zombis para acabar la ronda, le dio a uno y después fue por el otro, sus amigas la animaban y gritaban que lo matara y estuvo a punto de presionar R1 pero de la nada un rayo rompió el techo de su casa eh hizo que cayera otro rayo el cual ahora le había dado a las chicas y al televisor, sintieron unas breves chispas en el estómago y sentían como sus cuerpos se elevaban con rapidez y eran llevados a un horrible dolor, abrieron los ojos con dificultad y solo vieron un especie de color morado con azul y uno que otro brillo después de eso se desmayaron quedando inconscientes.

Minutos después.

¿?: ¿De dónde salieron estas chicas tan extrañas? – habló una voz de hombre.

¿?: No lo sé pero espero que no sean peligrosas – dijo otra voz con acento Ruso.

Anna comenzó a abrir sus ojos con pesadez, le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo a la vez, su espalda le estaba matando y sus piernas le ardían, todo lo veía borroso y una vez acostumbrada a la luz levanto la mitad de su cuerpo con dificultad, iba a levantarse pero un rifle le apuntó justo en el rostro, esto la asusto un poco pero al ver a los hombres que tenía frente cambio de inmediato su expresión a una de asombro.

Anna: ¡Por todos los hombres más guapos del cielo! ¡¿Dónde estamos? – la gata comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones mientras que los sujetos la miraban confusos a excepción de uno de ellos que seguía con su rifle en mano apuntando a la chica, Anna se pellizcaba cada segundo para comprobar si se trataba de un sueño más nunca "despertó".

Amanda: Auch, ¿Dónde estamos? – Anna vio a su amiga levantarse y le tomó por la cola y la jaló con fuerza haciendo que la dueña de esta se molestara.

Amanda: ¡¿Pero qué chingados te pasa? ¡Puta zorra! – la gata miró a Anna con confusión al ver la forma en que ella le miraba, volteo hacia adelante y lo siguiente que vio fue a cuatro hombres armados, ella se paró enseguida y tomó posición de ataque.

Gamer: ¿Podrían guardar un poco de silencio? Alguien intenta conciliar el sueño aquí – Amanda la miró con enojo y de un jalón que le hizo a su camisa la paró haciéndola reaccionar.

Anna: ¿Ustedes son quienes creo que son? – Amanda tenía una pésima memoria así que ignoro el comentario de su amiga y se lanzó al ataque. Uno de los hombres fue el primero en reaccionar y le dio un puñetazo a Amanda en el rostro lo que la mandó a el suelo, la Nazi se tocó el labio y sintió un líquido en este, se miró la mano y vio aquel liquido rojo llamado sangre, esto la enfureció y metió sus manos a sus pechos sacando de ahí dos armas pequeñas abriendo fuego a los sujetos quienes esquivaban con dificultad cada bala.

¿?: ¡Creí que no eran tan peligrosas! – decía mientras se ocultaba atrás de una mesa.

¿?: ¡Malditas! – gritaba otro en medio del caos.

Anna: ¡Amanda, para! ¿No te acuerdas de ellos? – la gata rubia solo se encontraba en el piso para no ser herida por alguna bala perdida más su amiga no le obedeció y siguió con la balacera.

Gamer: ¡Demonios, uno no puede dormir tranquilo con ustedes chingado la vida! – Gamer se paró de golpe pero Anna le tomó por la cola y la jaló hacia el suelo nuevamente.

Gamer: ¿¡Pero qué te pasa, eres Noob o que! – Anna sabía con exactitud que no podría parar a Amanda así que miró a todos lados y en una pared captó una arma alargada así que se abrió paso entre las balas y cogió el arma, ya apunto de jalar el gatillo escuchó un chillido horrible detrás de ella, volteo rápidamente y sus ojos se toparon con un zombi que a juzgar por su vestidura era nazi, disparó y se alejó de él lo más rápido que pudo.

Amanda: ¡Anna! – la chica corrió a auxiliarla disparándole varias veces al zombi, cuando este cayó "muerto" al suelo Anna miró a los cuatro hombres que ahora miraban a Amanda, Anna se acercó a ellos y los miró de pies a cabeza.

Anna: ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó ella aun mirándolos.

¿?: Pues… un teatro abandonado nazi pero… ¿ustedes de donde salieron? – interrogó uno de ellos.

Anna: Me llamo Anna the Cat y ellas son mis amigas, Amanda es la nazi y Gamer es la amante de los videojuegos ¿ustedes quiénes son? – Amanda solo observaba el lugar sin interés pero se quedó pensativa al ver escrito con sangre una pared que decía _Beware of the 6_.

Tank: Me llamo Tank Dempsey –

Nikolai: Yo soy Nikolai Belinski –

Takeo: Mi nombre es Takeo Masaki, un placer –

Richtofen: ¡Mi ser Richtofen! –

Gamer: ¡No puede ser! Amanda ¿no los reconoces? – decía la gata grisácea con emoción.

Amanda: ¡Tengo mala memoria Gamer! – decía la gata Nazi dándole un golpe semi-fuerte en la cabeza a su amiga.

Tank: ¿A qué se refiere tu amiga Gamer con eso de que si nos reconocen? – dijo Tank alzando una ceja, Anna no tardó en responder a su pregunta y pues así fue, ella les contó la historia de cómo llegaron hasta ahí pero nunca menciono que jugaban un videojuego, en ese momento recordó no haberlo mencionado, abrió su boca para dar a conocer lo faltante de la historia pero Amanda y Gamer le taparon la boca al instante con varias gotas de sudor recorriéndoles en la frente del puro nerviosismo.

Amanda: ¿Nos disculpan un momento? Gracias – dijo la Nazi para después retirarse con ambas amigas.

Anna: ¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – dijo Anna entre enojo y confusión.

Amanda: ¿No pensabas decirles que todo esto es un video juego, o si, Anna? – Anna quedó estupefacta al oírle decir eso a lo que Gamer continúo.

Gamer: ¿No crees que si les dices que son parte de un video juego podrían asustarse un poco? – Anna lo meditó bien y admitió que tenían razón.

Anna: Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? – sus amigas lo pensaron un buen rato hasta que Gamer con voz decidida exclamó.

Gamer: ¡Hagámonos sus amigas y tengamos muchas aventuras zombi con ellos! – Amanda la miró con una cara de _This bitch is crazy _mientras que Anna con una cara de _¡SI! ¡Ese Tank Dempsey es un amor!_

Las chicas volvieron con los hombres los cuales parecían también haber hablado de la situación.

Anna: Mis amigas y yo hemos decidido quedarnos con ustedes hasta que busquemos la manera de volver a casa ¿Qué les parece? – los hombres se miraron unos a otros y después a Anna.

Tank: ¡Reunión! ¡YA! – los hombres se alejaron de Anna e hicieron un pequeño circulo.

Tank: Muy bien caballeros, como todos sabrán estas chicas son extrañas –

Nikolai, Takeo y Richtofen: Si –

Tank: Estas chicas quieren volver a casa y nosotros también así que propongo que si ellas quieren estar con nosotros les tendremos de condición que si ellas se van a casa, nosotros también – dijo el estadounidense con liderazgo mientras Richtofen aplaudía con cierto entusiasmo.

El grupo se separó yendo con las chicas las cuales miraban el lugar con cierto miedo, Tank pidió la atención de las chicas a lo que ellas se acercaron.

Tank: Podrán estar con nosotros con una conclusión –

Anna: ¿Cuál? –

Tank: Que cuando encuentren como volver a casa… nos lleven a nosotros – Amanda estaba a punto de protestar pero Gamer dio un grito de victoria aceptando gustosa la propuesta.

Anna: Entonces es un hecho, ¡seremos un equipo! Ah y por cierto, ¿tienes novia? – dijo coquetamente Anna mirando a Tank el cual solo puso cara de confusión.

Richtofen: ¡Yo opino que celebremos esta pequeña victoria buscando Vodka! – todos a excepción de Amanda gritaron de emoción y partieron a las habitaciones de arriba dejando sola a Amanda.

Amanda: Tengo tres palabras para lo que esta pasando _WTF _– la chica frunció el ceño y sintió como unos dientecitos le mordían su bota, miró hacia abajo encontrando a un zombi sin pies ni manos mordiéndola con mucha dificultad esta solo lo pateo lejos y partió a donde los demás maldiciendo el lugar.

Amanda: Este será una laaaaarga aventura –

**Fin del Cap. 1!**

**Call of Duty Black Ops le pertenece a Treyarch.**

**Anna, Gamer y Amanda me pertenecen a mí.**

**Doy gracias a mi hermano por ayudarme a escribir el fic y darme ideas.**

**Dejen Reviews. **


End file.
